Ring gallows adapted for gymnastic competition and used currently have functional dimensions that are determined by the International Federation of Gymnastics.
These functional dimensions are related to height, from the ground to the top of the gallows, to the length of the cable system and straps connecting the rings to the cross beam at the top of the gallows by means of thrust ball bearings enabling permanent axial rotation of the cables on which the rings are hooked, and adapted to provide total liberty to the gymnast as he moves about the ring.
Currently known gallows have uprights that allow the totality of the gallows to flex during a particularly energetic exercise.
The major disadvantage of this gymnastic apparatus, both by reason of its conception and in view of the evolution of gymnastics, is its rigidity, which results in trauma at the level of the spinal column (at the level of the vertebrae) and at the level of the shoulders, and transmits all the vibrations from the uprights of the gallows and from the cable system to the body of the gymnast.
Additionally, ring exercises are limited by the fact that the gymnasts never let go of the rings, except when they exit.
This invention aims to overcome these disadvantages and enables exercises with this gymnastic apparatus to evolve, insofar as letting go and recapturing the rings before exiting is concerned.
The invention is characterized by four main points, namely:
1. The cross beam at the top is made of the same material, but is much longer, so that it alone flexes and provides flexibility, or it can be made of another material, either composite material, or hardened steel, etc.
2. The hinging of the top beam with the uprights mounted on a silentblock results not only in the provision of ampler flexibility, but also eliminates the residual vibrations of the uprights and the maintenance cables.
3. The cables connecting the top cross beam to the rings are replaced by a rigid junction made of fiberglass or another material, enabling a controlled swing during release, thus avoiding the latter from moving wildly in every direction.
4. The effect of the thrust ball bearings are voided when the gymnast releases the rings. The rings will stop in the exact rotational plane in which they were located at the moment of release, and this enables them to be recaptured easily.
Points 1 and 2 result in a considerable reduction of trauma.
Points 3 and 4 are adapted to help the exercises evolve (letting go of the rings for a dangerous exercise, with the possibility of recapturing them later).